Guerra de cosquillas y consecuencias desastrozas
by DivinaExtravaganza
Summary: Isuke y Haruki han tenido una hija llamada Saki. Tras una guerra de cosquillas algo malo ocurre, Haruki y Saki intentan esconderlo de Isuke pero es imposible mentirle a Isuke-sama. Soy horrible con los resúmenes pero pasen y lean con total libertad 3


**HOHOHOLAAAA!**

 **Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía algo (o que no me atrevía a subir algo XDD) y pues hoy el aburrimiento y la imaginación me han hecho escribir esto. Por cierto, soy de la idea de que todos, TODOS deben tener hijos y esas cosas aunque sea por arte de magia así que también me fui por ese camino para escribir esto XDD**

 **Saki es una niña de 5 años, se parece bastante a Isuke (físicamente y también un poco en su personalidad XD) pero tiene los ojos de Haruki. Ama salir de compras y despilfarrar el dinero en cosas que no necesita.**

 **Bueno pues, espero que lo disfruten, acepto críticas, opiniones, sugerencias e ideas y todo lo que quieran decirme c: En una de esas, me motivo y escribo alguna segunda parte c:**

 **AVISO DE UTILIDAD PÚBLICA (XD): Akuma no riddle y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Haruki se encontraba semidormida en la suave alfombra de su departamento cuando sintió unos pequeños pero sigilosos pasos acercándose a ella, solo sonrió y espero a que los pasos estuvieran más cerca.

-Cosquillas!- Haruki abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su hija que estaba sobre ella tratando de hacerle cosquillas. Haruki tomó el pequeño cuerpo de la niña y lo puso debajo del suyo y comenzó a hacerle cosquilla revertiendo el juego.

-Con que cosquillas eh?- Haruki movía sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de la pequeña centrándose siempre en el abdomen pues sabía que ese era el punto débil de Saki. El rostro de la niña se iba poniendo más y más rojo y su risa se expandía por todo el lugar.

-Jajaja! P-papá y-ya basta!- la pequeña apenas podía hablar entre carcajadas. Haruki también reía con ella hasta que la niña comenzó a perder la paciencia y en vista de que su papá no parecía acabar con todo este juego en un plazo de tiempo corto comenzó a lanzar golpes que Haruki lograba esquivar con bastante facilidad.

-Que? Te rindes ya?- dijo Haruki sonriendo triunfante y cruzándose de brazos. Se escucharon unos pequeños sollozos y la pelirroja miró desconcertada a su hija quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Eh? Saki? No llores! Por favor no llores! No fue mi intención, lo juro!- dijo Haruki tratando de excusarse, la niña se levantó y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos dejando entre ver una gran sonrisa.

-Caíste!- gritó la pelirosa y se lanzó en contra de Haruki. Para la mala suerte de ambas, detrás de la espalda de Haruki se encontraba una mesa y sobre ella se encontraba el gran televisor del que Haruki se sentía orgullosa. La cabeza de Haruki chocó contra el mueble y el movimiento hizo que la mesa con televisor incluido se fuese hacia abajo provocando un "crash!" que se sintió en toda la casa. Haruki y Saki palidecieron al escuchar el sonido de vidrios quebrándose por lo que se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a donde estaba la televisión, o lo que quedaba de ella.

-Diablos! Tu madre me va a matar!- exclamó la pelirroja tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras veía el desastre.

-Nos va a matar- dijo Saki tratando de levantar el pesado mueble. Haruki la ayudó.- Ahora debemos pensar en algo para ocultar este accidente.- dijo la niña tratando de pensar en un buen plan. De pronto sintieron una llave en la cerradura de la puerta que hizo que se les pusieran los pelos de punta. Rápidamente tomaron el televisor y lo escondieron detrás del mueble y luego corrieron hacía la puerta y se colocaron en puestos estratégicos para que Isuke no viera el mueble.

Isuke abrió la puerta y se encontró a Haruki y Saki justo en frente de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me están ocultando algo, pensó para sus adentro.

-Mami!- gritó la pequeña al verla entrar y se lanzó a sus brazos. Isuke la recibió en sus brazos y colgó las llaves a un lado.

-Como estaba Nio?- preguntó Haruki acercándose para depositar un beso de bienvenida en los labios de Isuke. La pelirosa lanzó un bostezo.

-Como siempre, estuvo hablando durante 3 horas seguidas. No sé cómo puede haber tanto oxígeno en un cuerpo tan pequeño.- Isuke dejó a Saki en el suelo y sincronizada mente Haruki y Saki cruzaron sus brazos. Isuke encogió una ceja y comenzó a moverse lentamente.- Y ustedes como la pasaron?- Ambas chicas se pusieron rígidas y temblorosas, se miraban la una a la otra sin saber que responder hasta que Haruki habló.

-T-tuvimos una pelea de cosquillas.- dijo Haruki maldiciéndose al haber tartamudeado. Isuke solo sonrió y se acercó unos pasos más.

-Ah sí? Y quién ganó?

-E-empate.- dijo Saki con una sonrisa fingida.

-Supongo que se comportaron, no?- volvió a preguntar Isuke inspeccionando la habitación. Ambas solo asintieron con la cabeza.- Si? Entonces…- hizo una pausa, Haruki comenzó a temblar aún más.- Porque no está el televisor en su lugar?- Isuke comenzó a caminar en dirección en donde se encontraba aquel mueble y logró ver algunos restos de vidrio esparcidos por toda la alfombra, con cuidado de no cortarse comenzó a mover el mueble un poco con el pie dejando ver el televisor totalmente destrozado. Haruki y Saki miraban petrificadas esperando que algún milagro ocurriese y así poder salvarse. Cosa que no pasó.

-Porqué el televisor está hecho trizas detrás de la mesa?- Isuke seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro cosa que para Saki y Haruki le daba un aire totalmente terrorífico.

-P-pues…. Verás…- Haruki comenzó a frotarse la nuca tratando de crear una excusa convincente. Isuke seguía mirándola con una asesina sonrisa en el rostro. Haruki no podía idear nada bueno e Isuke se fue acercando de a poco a ella hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerle una llave y lanzarla contra el suelo.

-Fuiste tú verdad?- dijo Isuke mientras rotaba poco a poco el brazo de Haruki. Saki se acercó rápidamente.

-Mami, fue mi culpa, yo me lancé contra papá y boté el televisor.- la pequeña decía la verdad pero Isuke no le creyó en lo más mínimo.

-Y para colmo haces que mi hija mienta para salvarte. Sagae has caído cada vez más bajo.- Isuke torcía el brazo de Haruki en un ángulo totalmente imposible para un brazo humano mientras Haruki con su mano libre golpeaba el suelo en señal de rendición, cosa que a Isuke no le importaba. Saki quien se sentía totalmente culpable, no sabía que hacer hasta que una idea brillante se le vino a la cabeza. Se acercó a Isuke y comenzó a abrazarla mientras le decía "Mami te amo", "Mami, eres la mejor", "Eres la más bella" y múltiples adulaciones. Haruki le había dicho que esa era la única manera de luchar contra Isuke y poder vencerla. La pequeña comenzó a besarla por todo el rostro rogando que aquello funcionara y al parecer lo estaba porque Isuke soltó su agarre para abrazar a Saki y besarla también.

-Esto es totalmente injusto. Usar este truco tan bajo contra mi.- Isuke se puso de pie con la pequeña en sus brazos.- Haruki te he dicho que no le enseñes estupideces a Saki.- Haruki solo sonrió mientras se ponía de pie como podía. Saki le guiñó un ojo en símbolo de victoria y Haruki le devolvió el gesto.- Ah, pero no piensen que se han salvado tan fácilmente.- Ambas quedaron petrificadas.- Haruki tendrás que comprar dos televisores y no habrán pokis por 1 mes.

-Que!? Isuke por favor, sabes que necesito a los pokis!- dijo Haruki a punto de llorar pero a Isuke no pareció importarle pues dirigió su mirada a Saki quien sintió como si mil cuchillos se clavaran en ella.

-Y tu…- dijo Isuke dirigiéndose a la pequeña.- No habrán sesiones nocturnas de manicure por los siguientes 5 viernes.- La pequeña hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos dejando entrever su malestar frente al castigo.- Ah! Crees que no es suficiente con eso?- Isuke la molestó y la pequeña la miró con duda.- Recuerdas aquel lindo vestido que me pediste?- la pequeña asintió lentamente. Isuke la dejó en el suelo y busco en una de las bolsas que había dejado en la entrada del hogar el vestido que Saki le había dicho que quería. Caminó hacía la cocina y prendió un cerillo y poco a poco fue acercando el vestido a la llama.

-Mami no! No lo hagas!- pequeñas lagrimas brotaban del rostro de la niña quien estiraba sus manos para alcanzar el vestido antes de que el fuego lo consumiera. Isuke dejó el vestido en llamas sobre el fregadero y abrió una puerta de la cocina sacando una gran caja que Haruki reconoció como sus provisiones de pokis para un mes. Rápidamente corrió intentando salvar aquel importante tesoro pero no fue suficiente pues Isuke ya había lanzado la caja al fuego. Haruki cayó de rodillas frente a la cocina y abrazó a su pequeña.

-Saldremos de esta Saki, te lo prometo.- Haruki abrazaba fuertemente a la niña mientras Isuke se cruzaba de brazos y se iba a su habitación dejándolas solas con una hermosa melodía de pokis y vestidos quemándose en la cocina.


End file.
